A Strange Coincidence
by MaeveMonster
Summary: Melody goes for a walk to clear her mind after a fight with her mother. While contemplating her life and her emotions, she runs into a slightly familiar group of people. Who are these men?


"FINE!"I screamed at my mom as I ran out the door. She appeared in the doorframe by the time I was halfway down the driveway.

"Where are you going?!" She yelled across the yard. I worried we might wake the neighbors. It's, like, ten at night.

"I'm going for a freaking WALK! Leave me ALONE!" Never mind. Screw the neighbors. If I wasn't getting any sleep tonight, neither will they.

"You better get your ass back in here young lady before I ground you for a month!"

I ignored her. Let her ground me. I am beyond caring.

I had grabbed my iPod on my way out, so now I popped in my ear buds and set off at a fast walk. I flipped through the 'Artists' category until I found 'Black Veil Brides' and clicked on 'All Songs' and then 'Shuffle'.

Now seems like a good time to introduce myself, so hi. I'm Melody. Some people call me Mel. Others call me Melody. Doesn't matter to me what you call me as long as it's not dude. I don't know why but that word irks me. Anyways I'm fourteen years young. I have blonde, medium length hair that's dyed black. I have a lip piercing and three piercings on each ear. I wear a lot of black clothes and make up... You get the picture.

So it's dark out and I'm in dark clothes that actually aren't very warm... Not an ideal situation, but is that what you think I was worrying about when I was fighting with my mom? I didn't think so. Yes, I plan on returning at some point tonight, but I don't know when. It doesn't really matter to me right now. I'm still fuming from the argument.

My mom is always trying to micro-manage my life. She doesn't know why I do the things I do. She doesn't know how I feel about the things that happen to me. So why should she try to control it so much?

Basically it goes like this: My mom bought my sister and I a laptop to share, but Kaitlin already has a laptop that she bought used from our grandfather, my father's father. I didn't think that was fair, so I offered to buy the laptop from my mom. She agreed to sell it to me for $300. She gave me $100 of it for my birthday and I had to pay the other $200. I bought the laptop a month ago and I use it A LOT. I basically get home from school and go upstairs and sit on my laptop while doing homework until dinner. Then I come downstairs and eat and then go back upstairs.

I don't have that many friends, except for a select few. There's Lacey, Carrey, Hailey, and Ricky. That's about it. Yes, I get along and am nice to other people at school, but I only really am good friends those four. Carrey and Hailey like the same music as me, Ricky doesn't mind it, but Lacey hates it. So does most of my school.

I separate my friends by music preference. It's kind of weird, but don't judge. There's most of my school that likes the pop auto tune crap, there's the kids that like Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd and all that classic rock, and then there's us metal heads.

What does this have to do with me being mad at my mom? Well I feel like I don't really belong anywhere. I hate pop. I like a little classic rock, but those kids are so closed minded that they hate EVERY song that I try to show them from another genre. And the people who like metal are cool, but the reason I don't feel like I belong there sometimes is because of Carrey and Hailey mostly. They like metal. They actually are the ones who got me into metal, but they know so much more about it than me, that I feel left out and alone sometimes. They also have been friends with each other for about four years and friends with me for about eight months. See my point?

Well most of the time I spend on my laptop is me trying to learn more about metal and expand my horizons. You know, discover different bands that I like. I want to make it so that I need more than one hand to count all the bands I listen to.

So my mom says that she never sees me anymore since I got the laptop. For this reason, she put a block on it. I can't log on to my desktop between the hours of 10pm and 7am. I think this is COMPLETELY unfair because of multiple reasons: A) It's MY laptop that I bought. B) Micro-managing the times I use it is ridiculous and C) I don't think she's being totally honest with her reasonings.

When my dad died last year we were all hurt (obviously) but I think my mom got the worst of it. He died in a car accident the same way my grandfather, my mother's father, died. Someone drunk or high (maybe both but I don't really give a shit at this point) couldn't control the car and ran right through a stop sign and into my father's passing car, killing him instantly. I still cry myself to sleep about it half the time, but my mom... she just shut down. She spent the next MONTH in bed doing nothing for either me or my sister. We basically had to fend for ourselves. Good thing there's a corner store about a ten minutes' walk away from the house. And that my sister and I can take the bus and don't need to be driven to school. After she came back to life, my mother was a completely different person. She was much more strict and so much less laid back. She won't let me out of the house after 10 and she won't EVER let me sleep at a friend's house. This is why I have no social life.

I get that my mom is broken from my father's death, but there's no need to take out her feelings on me. We're all hurting, but stitching these wounds will take time and love. Not strict and unfair punishment.

I'm crying from all my frustrating thoughts. I sniff and wipe the tears away. I will not break down...

Ah, fuck too late.

I'm sobbing so hard I can barely see where I'm walking. I'm on the shoulder of the road about...uh a mile away from my house? That seems about right. It's pitch black except for the occasional car's headlights that pass by me. We Stitch These Wounds starts to play on my iPod. Huh, ironic.

I can't stop thinking about my father's death. Every time this happens, it goes the same. At first I start breathing heavy. Then it turns onto short shallow breaths. I feel like a hole has been ripped through my chest and a monster is gnawing on the edges of the wound. It burns and I'm cold at the same time. The tears come pouring out. I try not to cry in public, so when I start to sob uncontrollably, I look for a place to hide until I'm collected enough to go home.

As I'm searching for a ditch to climb in or a tree to climb, I run smack into something. No, someONE. I don't bother looking at who it is, I just mutter an apology and start to walk around him only to find that there's a group of about five. I don't look up at any of their faces, I just looked at their shoes as I walked by. I can scarcely make out black leather, studded, heels through the dark and my tears.

The voice of the one I ran into says "Oh, sorry. Hey you okay kid?" It's a very low voice.

Through my clouded thoughts I slightly recognize the voice. I pull out one headphone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say in the steadiest voice I could muster.

"You sure kid?"

"Yeah, no worries man." I put my headphone back in and start walking again.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" A different voice asks.

I take out my iPod and lift it up to show them the lit up screen. Perfect Weapon - Black Veil Brides

I can sense they're confusion from where I am even though I can't see any of them through the darkness. I take out my ear bud again.

"What? Not a fan?" I ask a little annoyed.

They all laugh. Now I'm confused.

"Actually, we're the biggest BVB fans you'll ever meet." Says a new voice. This one's a little feminie sounding, but I can tell it's a man.

"Good for you," I say a little sarcastic. I turn around to be on my way AGAIN and when one of them runs ahead of me and stops me from going forward.

"Listen, what do you guys want? I have places to go and people to see." I say.

"At this time of night?" The person in front of me asks.

"Yeah, what of it?" I'm lying. Deal with it.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Aw, so you're still a baby." He said. This ticked me off.

"And how old are you mister 'stop random strangers on the street for 15 fucking minutes'?"

"I'm twenty-four thank you very much. And watch your language missy. You could be talking to someone very important to you right now and not even know it."

"If you're my father come back from the dead please tell me because he's the only person I care about at the moment. If not, then it's been nice talking to you, but I really have to go now."

By now the other people had caught up and were all standing around us.

"I'm sorry about your father," the low voice says.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" a new voice says. This one is more quiet than the others. I decided I liked him best.

"It's fine. I don't need any-" I'm cut off by a choking sob.

"It's clear she doesn't want to talk about it now guys," this voice came from the back of the group, "But if you ever do feel like talking you can come to us. We might not always be physically there, in fact we're leaving this town on Sunday, but you can always use the world wide web." he says.

I nodded and then remembered they could see me about as well as I could see them, which was not at all. So I say,

"Thanks," and turn around to leave.

"Wait!" the last voice says, "Do you know how to find us if you want to talk?"

"No..." I say.

"Do you have a twitter?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay come here. Give me your iPod and I'll give you my phone. Put you're twitter thingy in the notes and I'll do the same."

He handed me his iPhone and I unplugged my headphones and handed him my iPod. I looked at his screen. The lock picture was a pair of drumsticks and the BVB logo. I slid the thingy and at the same time we say

"What's your password?"

He says "'Set the world on fire' no spaces or capitals"

I plug it in and it opens. I say "The middle name of the lead singer for Black Veil Brides."

He laughs and I hear my iPod unlock. After a minute he hands it back and I give him his. He looks at what I typed right away.

"' CatholiCreature'?" you're a MIW fan too? That's awesome. You have great taste in music." He says.

I say thanks and then goodbye for good.

I put my headphones back in and press play without even looking at what the man wrote in my notes. I figure it's, like, midnight, so I start my way home.

When I get home, my mom is asleep in the chair by the door. I sneak up to my room without waking her and throw my iPod on my bed. I go to the bathroom and take a long shower before putting on my pj's, brushing my teeth and taking my make up off.

By the time I get in bed, it's one o'clock and I'm thoroughly tired and ready for what tomorrow's Saturday will bring: Sleep. All fucking day.

I suddenly remember the events that took place tonight and grab my iPod. I open it up and I look at the note the strange man wrote. ' ccbvb' was all it said.


End file.
